From strangers, to Lovers (A parent trap fanfic)
by Nightr563
Summary: When Hallie and Annie discover they are sisters, they find a strong lesbian love for each other


**I do not own the parent trap**

 **Warning: Lesbian incest between twin girls**

 **This story has no pov**

 **It starts in the cabin at camp right after Hallie and Annie realize they are twins.**

"We are like sisters!" Said Hallie

"We're like twins" said Annie

They spent some time talking about their new findings. They talked about mom and dad and what each others homes were like. The whole time Hallie was thinking about her sudden but strong feelings for her sister. As she thought about this more, she found herself becoming wet. She had maturbated before but it wasn't like doing it with a real person.

At this point is was dark and the girls were getting changed for bed when Annie noticed Hallie staring at her as she changed her underwear.

"What's wrong Hallie?"

"Annie, I think I'm in love with you"

"Oh my gosh, I was just thinking that about you"

"Well, do you think we should..." Asked Hallie

"Oh yes!"

Annie ran over to Hallie but stopped about an inch from her, wearing only her underwear and training bra, just as Hallie was. Hallie grabbed her and she felt Annie press her soft wet lips against hers, in long, soft, sexy lip movements. Hallie slipped her toungue into Annie's mouth and she did the same back. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours until the walked over to the bed together, never leaving each other's lips. Hallie shoved her sister onto the bed and said,

"are you sure you wanna do this, it's ok if you don't."

"Yes Hallie I do!"

With this confirmation, hallow jumped on Annie and began licking her neck, while groping her sisters small developing breast with her hand. Annie had her hand on Hallies ass and squeezed it over and over. They looked into each other's eyes and pulled off each other's training bras making each other's nipples harden. Annie sucked on her sisters nipples before moving her way down her torso and down to her panties were she kissed Hallies vagina through her panties. She pulled off her panties with her teeth and threw them. Hallie let out a soft moan. She reached down to Annie's panty line and slowly slid them down her soft, long, and sexy legs. Then Annie jumped up and said

"Wait!"

She ran over to one of her bags and pulled out a two ended dildo. She ran back over to the bed again and Hallie smiled and kissed her sister. Hallie moved her face down to Annie's smooth pussy and started to lick the area around it while Annie moaned and repeatedly said her sisters name softly. She then shoved her whole toungue inside and cleaned moved it all around.

"I think I'm gonna cum!" Yelled Annie

"It's ok, let all your beautiful cum flow in my mouth"

Annie reached her climax and cummed a river into Hallies mouth.

"It tastes so good!" Yelled Hallie

While Hallie finished eating out her sister, Annie shoved a few of her fingers in Hallies pussy and she chummed all over them and Annie licked them clean. They switched places and Annie Ate out Hallie until she helped with sexual pleasure. Then with their mouths covered in cum, they kissed each other whil they said each other's names while moaning.

"Let's use the dildo now" said Annie inserting it into her sister while she let out a soft moan. She then lifted up her pussy to line it u with the dildo, and slid onto it while Hallie held it in place. The dildo was small and didn't fill their vaginas so it was even better because it was like scissoring. They cried out each others name as they Ed at the same time. They were covered in each other's juices. They took out the dildo and got under the covers and made out while groping each other all over.

"Hallie"?

"I love you too"

They smiled and softly kissed each other while holding eacothers sweaty naked bodies close. The feeling of their, tits, lower bodies, and vaginas pressed together was almost enough to send another orgasm but they were pretty spent.

They laid there covered in each other's cum all sweaty making out all night.

"Annie, I think I'm going to like this family"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
